


[C] Not So Private

by hibiscus_0810, Morgana_Le_Fay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Banter, Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, Communication, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_0810/pseuds/hibiscus_0810, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Le_Fay/pseuds/Morgana_Le_Fay
Summary: Описание:Леви и Дженна просто пытаются немного повеселиться, когда их резко прерывает Эрвин, забывая, что вежливые люди обычно стучатся, прежде чем войти.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)





	[C] Not So Private

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[C] Not So Private](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697018) by [OneofWebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs). 



> Это перевод работы автора OneofWebs  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Дженна еще выше подняла свою ногу, издавая стоны, которые пыталась заглушить, утыкаясь в подушки, когда он толкнулся в нее. Они были в своей обычной позе, Леви спиной к двери. Он подтолкнул ее вверх ровно настолько, чтобы она не могла видеть пространство, находящееся за ним, но это было сделано _намеренно_. В таком положении у него был идеальный угол, чтобы трахать ее так, чтобы самому получать большее удовольствие. Теперь ее нога была закинута на его бок, а его рука скользнула по ее бедру к изгибу ее задницы. Когда он схватил ее, это было сделано только для того, чтобы притянуть ее ближе и оказаться еще глубже в ней.

Ее сиськи прижимались к его груди, и каждый раз, когда она двигалась, ее соски скользили по его коже. Каждый толчок доставлял ей тот тип удовольствия, который заставлял ее прижиматься своими бедрами еще ближе к нему, обвивая руками его шею, а пальцами зарываться в его волосах. Они были так близко, так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что было почти невозможно сказать, где один из них кончается, а другой начинается, но это было именно так, как им и нравилось. Как им это _было нужно_. Когда Дженна почувствовала, как его член запульсировал внутри нее, она уткнулась лицом в шею Леви и застонала, тем самым заглушая этот звук. 

Всего несколько минут назад Леви сидел за своим столом и работал. Он работал большую часть ночи, планируя их следующую вылазку, и только когда к нему в кабинет вошла Дженна, он остановился. Суп, который она принесла для него, был уже остывшим и остался стоять на его столе, потому что, увидев ее, Леви понял, как сильно ему нужно было увидеть ее. Последующие их действия можно было назвать почти что жалкими – то, как они едва ли не отчаянно упали в объятия друг друга. Может быть, это были отрепетированные движения, когда Леви встал из-за стола, а Дженна подошла ближе к нему. 

Когда он привлек ее к себе, это было не что иное, как шквал поцелуев и жестких прикосновений, раздирания одежды друг на друге, до того самого момента, пока они не рухнули на кровать. К тому времени, когда они дошли до нижнего белья, Дженна была уже мокрая, до неприличия раздвинув ноги, она была чувствительна и страдала от желания после долгого времени без ласк, а уж тем более секса. Она была _готова_ , и Леви не собирался быть тем, кто откажет ей, поэтому они пропустили все прелюдии. Леви просто поглаживал свой член до тех пор, пока он не стал достаточно твердым, чтобы, надавив на вход в ее влагалище, оказаться в том моменте, где они были сейчас.

– Леви… – Дженна ахнула, когда он стремительно вонзился в нее. На этот раз даже сильнее, так как их тела шлепались друг о друга с каждым сильным толчком, с которым он входил в нее. 

Он просунул свою руку между их телами, чтобы обхватить грудь Дженны, и когда он сжал ее, она снова ахнула. Ее бедра двинулись ему навстречу, встречая его толчок так идеально, что он чуть не потерял себя прямо здесь. По мере того, как она двигалась, стенки ее лона сжимались вокруг него, до невозможного облегчая его проникновение внутрь нее. Никакого сопротивления, просто идеальная _чувствительная_ дырка, в которой Леви мог бы остаться навсегда. Свободную руку он завёл за ее спину и потянул Дженну за волосы, оттянув за счёт них ее голову, таким образом открывая себе доступ к ее шее.

Она дрожала в его объятиях, стонала от прикосновений его губ и укусов на ее коже, и все это время пальцы его руки не останавливаясь терзали ее сосок, сжимая его между пальцами, до того момента пока она не почувствует контраст между болезненным действием от его руки и пронизывающими толчками удовольствия, доставляемых его членом. Хотя Дженна уже была измотана и пребывала в полубессознательном состоянии, она старательно пыталась двигаться навстречу каждому толчку Леви. Она подняла ногу еще выше и наклонила бедра под таким углом, пытаясь удостовериться, что сможет принять его достаточно _глубоко_. 

– Внутрь, – выдавила Дженна. – Леви, внутрь меня.

– Отчаянная, – сказал он, но из-за того, что его голос был хриплым, его слова потеряли всякую резкость. Он уже давно был не в себе, и мысль о том, чтобы кончить в нее, была такой _приятной_. 

Он снова ударился своим телом о ее, член пульсировал с каждым разом, когда они сталкивались, все сильнее. По мере того, как он приближался к оргазму, Леви начал терять концентрацию и свой ритм, просто трахая ее с той силой, которая у него еще оставалась для этого. Поужинать и лечь спать было бы лучшим решением, но Дженна была чем-то, от чего он не знал как отказаться. Леви застонал ей в шею, чувствуя, как на него накатывают острые волны удовольствия. 

То же самое произошло с Дженной, внезапное тепло во всем ее теле, когда Леви вошел чуть глубже и задел то самое место внутри нее. Как будто ее глаза заволокло пеленой от доставленного удовольствия, Дженна прильнула ближе к нему и вслепую схватила Леви, чтобы приблизиться еще больше к наступающему оргазму. Под этим новым углом они оба бешено двигались вместе, ни один из них пока не хотел останавливаться. Дженна была уверена, что она уже кончила один раз, но чем больше Леви давил на то место внутри нее, тем большего она _желала_. 

Как только она почувствовала, как внутри неё поднимается предоргазменная волна, ее бедра невыносимо затряслись, а член Леви начал пульсировать внутри нее, в дверь постучали. Бедра Леви перестали двигаться, и он толкнулся вперед таким образом, чтобы Дженну не было видно. Чтобы если бы кто-то вошёл, то подумал, что на том месте где она лежала, находится просто несколько неудобных комков под одеялами, которые могли быть подушками, а могли и не быть. 

– Что такое? – Леви рявкнул сильнее, чем следовало бы, пытаясь заглушить свою хрипоту в сорванном голосе. Сейчас он мог думать только об удовольствии. 

Он ожидал услышать ответ через дверь, чтобы кто-то своевременно объяснил, почему он стучит в такой поздний час. Леви не знал, как долго он пробыл в спальне, просто потому что он определенно не достиг того, в чем он нуждался. Однако вместо ответа он услышал звук открывающейся двери и кто-то без разрешения вошел _прямо_ в его комнату.

– Леви, – прозвучал голос Эрвина, – Я надеялся… Он замолчал, и Леви мог понять, что это означало только то, что он вошел, зарывшись носом в документы, как он всегда делал, не заботясь при этом ни о чем на белом свете, что он возможно мог прервать.

Член Леви почти мгновенно стал мягким, а затем проклял себя, чувствуя, как Дженна хихикает ему в шею. К счастью, из-за того, что она была прижата так близко к его телу, звук был приглушен, и никто не мог слышать его, кроме него – и на самом деле он больше почувствовал это, чем услышал, – но всегда оставался шанс, что их поймают. Леви пнул ее под одеялом и раздраженно выдохнул.

– Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? – выплюнул Леви. – Я спросил, что ты хотел. Эти слова не означают, что тебе позволено входить в мою комнату когда тебе вздумается.

– Мои извинения. – Эрвин подавил зарождающееся в нем веселье. Он не заметил затруднительного положения своего капрала, но он мог слышать, насколько зол был Леви, и это чаще всего становилось поводом для его веселья, нежели чем для новобранцев, испытывающих ужас, которые буквально срались в штаны от такого Леви.

– Просто, ты часто, – продолжил Эрвин, – говоришь что-то такое в качестве приглашения. Ты не можешь ожидать, что я увижу разницу, Леви.

– Нет, я могу. – Веселье Эрвина не помогало растущему раздражению Леви.

– Хорошо, хорошо, я вижу, что ты наконец-то решил отдохнуть хоть один вечер, – после этих слов последовал подавленный смех, означавший, что Эрвин _знал_ , черт бы его побрал. – Я зайду с утра и расскажу о своих опасениях.

– И подожди, пока я, блять, не скажу, что ты можешь войти. – Леви бросил взгляд через плечо, и, наконец, взглянув на Эрвина, его опасения подтвердились.

Эрвин имел наглость знать, что происходит, и смеяться над этим, вероятно, совершенно уверенный, что он только что испортил приятный вечер. Довольный собой, Эрвин слегка улыбнулся, поклонился и бесцеремонно ушел. Леви смотрел на него до того момента, пока дверь полностью не закрылась, и даже тогда он продолжал смотреть на то место, где буквально только что стоял его Командор, пока не услышал характерные шаги Эрвина, уходящего обратно к той дыре, из которой он выполз, чтобы прийти к нему и испортить веселье Леви. Когда шаги, наконец, полностью утихли, Леви расслабился на кровати и посмотрел на Дженну.

– Над чем ты смеешься? – спросил он, нахмурившись.

– Потому что ты просто смешон, – последовал ее решительный ответ, и она щелкнула Леви по носу, когда закончила говорить. – Правда, тебе не нужно было на него кричать.

– Он _знал_.

– И ты знаешь, что он никому не расскажет. Наш секрет в безопасности. – Она горделиво улыбнулась, закрыв глаза и сжав губы, что доказывало, что ситуация ее так же позабавила, как и Эрвина. – Кроме того, ты стал мягким, – добавила она.

В прямом смысле. Не только то, что Леви не оторвал голову Эрвина от его плеч, но и то, что он действительно был мягким. Достаточно было одного движения его бедер, чтобы выскользнуть из Дженны, и она немного поежилась от этого ощущения.

– Слишком это легко для вас, мальчики, – вздохнула она, поворачиваясь, чтобы лечь на спину. – Вам нужна всего одна секунда, чтобы ваш член встал, и одна секунда, чтобы ваш запал пропал. Леви наморщил лоб и приподнялся на локте.

– Это не означает что мы _закончили_ , – сказал он, – только потому, что мой член не стоит. 

Дженна открыла глаза и взглянула на Леви, и эта отвратительная улыбка все еще была на ее лице. Несмотря на то, что Эрвин прервал ее оргазм, она все еще находилась в состоянии, когда между ее бедер было мокро, и присутствовало это неприятное ощущение пустоты.

– Тогда еще одну секунду? – спросила она.

Леви покачал головой.

– Не думаю, как бы мне не нравился твой энтузиазм. После этого? – Он закатил глаза. – Да, я остался без оргазма. Но это не означает, что и ты останешься без него. 

Чтобы доказать что он имел в виду, Леви сел и отбросил одеяло, и за одно движение тела он оказался между бедер Дженны. Прежде чем зайти дальше, он посмотрел на нее, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Как бы он ни любил Дженну, как бы он ни любил _прикасаться_ к Дженне, он ничего не сделал бы с ней без ее разрешения. Итак, он ждал его и быстро получил его в виде короткого кивка, ее веки задрожали при одной мысли о том, что он будет делать. 

Леви никогда не был изощренным, так что то, что он у нее между ног, означало только одно. Дженна тоже не была разочарована. После того, как она кивнула ему в знак разрешения, Леви взял ее за бедра и потащил ниже по кровати, пока он устраивался поудобнее. Это закончилось тем, что ее ноги были подняты и закинуты на его плечи, а он лежал между ними, достаточно близко, чтобы Дженна уже могла чувствовать его дыхание на своем влагалище. Когда он наклонился и _прикоснулся_ к ней там, Дженна почувствовала себя потрясенной. 

– Леви… – выдохнула она, выгнув спину и повернув голову набок. 

С этим звуком на ее губах, Леви наклонился и прижался языком к ее влагалищу. Его рот скользнул по ее чувствительной коже, когда он наклонился ближе, лаская ее, и учитывая то, как его руки обвились вокруг ее бедер, она дрожала и извивалась от его прикосновения абсолютно точно не случайно. 

Удовольствие было сильным и быстрым, язык Леви вошел прямо в ее дырочку. Он лизнул ее, попробовал выделения, которые вытекали из нее, прежде чем лизнуть по всей длине ее щели. Когда он достиг вершины, Леви обхватил губами клитор Дженны. Сразу же она застонала, и ее спина выгнулась еще больше. С этим новым ощущением, бедра Дженны двигались сами по себе и касались рта Леви, снова ища это теплое, влажное прикосновение, которое он ей дал.

Он потрогал нижнюю часть ее клитора, затем пососал чувствительный бугорок. В ответ бедра Дженны наклонились и сместились немного в сторону, когда она извивалась, так как удовольствие было слишком огромным для того, чтобы она его так спокойно приняла. Одной рукой она дернулась, чтобы запутаться пальцами в волосах Леви, а другой зажала свой рот. Если она создаст слишком много шума, это могло бы привести к тому, что еще один нежелательный гость навестит их, а Дженне это было так ахеренно _необходимо_.

– Не останавливайся, – умоляла она, с абсолютно точно сбитым дыханием. – Так близко, Леви, _пожалуйста_ … Не останавливайся. 

Когда он хмыкнул, волна жара пробежала прямо по спине Дженны, и она вскрикнула в тыльную сторону ладони. Долго она не протянет, не в том случае если все будет продолжаться именно так. Леви в последний раз жестко засосал ее клитор, прежде чем спустился вниз и снова начал лизать ее влагалище. На этот раз, когда он достиг ее дырочки, Леви вошел внутрь. Ощущение, как его язык пронзает ее, заставило дыхание Дженны снова участиться, мысли в ее голове были как будто в тумане. Непристойности и мольбы слетали с ее губ, но не более того. 

Ее бедра почти дико дернулись против него, поэтому Леви прижался к ее бедрам, пытаясь заставить ее лежать смирно. Это было почти невозможно, потому что каждое движение его языка по ее влагалищу заставляло ее подергиваться и шевелиться, бедра задрожали, когда удовольствие начало нарастать. 

Она едва успела крикнуть, как в тот же самый момент ее накрыло оргазмом. Дженна плакала в тыльную сторону ладони, лицо искривилось, когда чувство удовольствия заставило все ее мысли и все, что с ними связано, просто исчезнуть. Когда она кончала, ее тело тряслось и горело, и все это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Леви лизал ее, пробуя ее оргазм, волна за волной накатывающим на нее. Казалось, прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Дженна успокоилась, и только когда она успокоилась, Леви отстранился от нее. 

Леви вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и сел на корточки между ее бедрами, просто глядя на нее. Ее лицо покраснело, и этот румянец дошел до груди, где ее груди дрожали от тяжелого дыхания. 

– _Блять_ , – прошептала она, и это заставило Леви улыбнуться.

– Я приму это как комплимент.

– Конечно ты примешь. Ты уверен, что я не могу тебе чем-то помочь? – Она попыталась говорить как можно увереннее, но Леви услышал дрожь в его голосе.

Он продолжал улыбаться, слезая с кровати. Рядом была корзина с одеждой, которую нужно было постирать, и там он нашел почти чистую ткань, с которой он вернулся в кровать, чтобы вытереть Дженну перед тем как лечь спать. Она вздрогнула от прикосновения, но, в конце концов, это было оценено по достоинству.

– Я в порядке, – сказал он ей. – Правда. Ты бы предпочла помыться с утра?

На этот раз засмеялась Дженна.

– Мне кажется, я слышала, как Эрвин сказал, что вернется утром со своими _опасениями_ , какими бы они ни были. Ты надеешься, что он снова застанет нас?

Леви зажмурился, лицо его покраснело.

– Ты опасный человек, Джен. 

Она хмыкнула.

– Я просто говорю. Если только ты не хотел проснуться до рассвета. – Она перевернулась на бок, приподнялась на локте и поддержала голову рукой.

Нос Леви сморщился в ответ.

– Перед рассветом кажется рано. И кажется, что сейчас уже поздно.

– Ты всегда можешь спрятать меня в шкафу, пока он не закончит.

Леви только и сделал, что выдохнул, максимально драматично, ну по крайней мере настолько драматично, насколько у него оставалось сил, чтобы сделать это, а затем пополз обратно под одеяло. Хотя Дженна по-прежнему была занята тем, что смеялась и была откровенно довольна своими собственными махинациями, но все же она уютно устроилась, прижавшись своим боком к его телу и взяла лицо Леви в свои ладони. Как только она наклонила голову ближе к нему, он посмотрел на нее, и тогда казалось, что его драматичного вздоха никогда и не было. Она была _всем_ для него, и поэтому было трудно оставаться на нее сердитым.

Она всегда как будто оживала, когда они были наедине друг с другом, и Леви дорожил каждой минутой, в которую ему довелось увидеть ее такой. Обнимать ее сейчас тоже было больше похоже на сон, и он знал, что это не продлится вечно. Именно поэтому они всегда прыгали в постель, когда у них была такая возможность; это единственные моменты, которые им удается по-настоящему провести вместе, особенно в связи с их положением. Вне этой комнаты Леви был капитаном разведывательного корпуса, а Дженна – просто еще одним солдатом. 

– Знаешь, – задумалась она, – может, мы могли бы попытаться найти какое-нибудь другое место, чтобы делать это? Или тебе нужно начать работать на открытом воздухе, как делают все остальные. Тогда у меня не будет причин беспокоить тебя в твоей комнате, если ты перестанешь здесь работать. 

Леви фыркнул.

– И ты бы принесла мне ужин на виду у всех? Нет, спасибо. Меня и сейчас все устраивает.

– Даже когда ты на самом деле не ешь?

– Да, так даже лучше.

– Даже если я на самом деле не _останусь_? – Дженна снова надавила, в недоверии.

– Конечно, придется кое-что заранее приготовить. Но так ты сможешь даже поужинать здесь со мной.

– О да, в тесной маленькой комнатке, куда Эрвин, скорее всего, просто ворвется, чтобы найти соль. 

Леви нахмурился.

– Когда ты собираешься уйти? 

– Который сейчас час?

Этого ответа было достаточно. До тех пор, пока это было забавно, и до тех пор, пока упоминание об этом вызывало у Леви немного мрачное настроение, Дженне хотелось бы никогда не сдаваться. Она была единственной в разведывательном корпусе, которой было позволено дергать Леви за «усы» без каких-либо последствий, и она знала это. Она также в полной мере пользовалась этим, и Леви редко бывал слишком недоволен этим в течение длительного времени. Когда она так улыбалась, так очевидно осознавая проблемы, которые она доставляла, она была слишком совершенна. Слишком любимой.

Леви улыбнулся ей и заправил ей за ухо длинные каштановые волосы. Ее глаза закрылись от того, как широко она улыбнулась, и с этими словами она прижалась к Леви, чтобы она могла устроиться поудобнее. Инстинктивно его рука обняла ее, и он сдвинулся так, чтобы она могла использовать его вторую как подушку. У них был особый способ сна, что-то, что приносило им комфорт, и как только они устроились, Леви подарил Дженне последний поцелуй на ночь. Она с радостью приняла это, улыбаясь ему в губы. 

– Такой бесстрашный, – сказала она. – Не боишься, что Эрвин войдет и...

Она вскрикнула, когда Леви снова пнул ее под одеялом, а потом она просто рассмеялась. Она упала ему на грудь, крепко обхватив его руками, и смеялась до тех пор, пока не осталось сил больше смеяться.

– Опасный человек, – повторил Леви.

– Всегда, Капитан, – ответила Дженна, и это, по крайней мере, заставило его улыбнуться. 

На данный момент они, наконец, могут немного поспать, и, возможно, Леви улыбнется удача, если он обнаружит, что Эрвин не ворвется в его комнату утром, чтобы увидеть это, но Эрвин уже знал больше, чем ему нужно было. И даже если он увидит немного больше, вероятно, это стоило того, чтобы провести ночь, обвив руками тело Дженны.


End file.
